Legacy of an Actress
by Home And Charmed
Summary: A 29 year old actress decides to go on a Pokemon Journey and collect the badges. But with her fear of Charmander and its evolution along with a deady force of evil threatening to destroy the world and a dangerous secret admirer, will she able to survive i


Well, this chapter took me longer to do then my other stories, and that's the way it will be. It took me yesterday afternoon and this morning to finish it off, then to edit any mistakes etc. Hope you enjoy it, its 13 pages long on Microsoft Word.

Title: Legacy of a Actress

Chapter 1: The beginning

Orange and red flames jumped at the twenty nine year old actress holding a small green gecko like creature. The woman was panting as she ran through the long narrow passages, the fire was everywhere as she ran, her black leather boots clunked on the mental walkway as she ran for her life.

'Treecko" the pokemon said weakly and he wiped some of the woman's sweat with its leaf like tail.

"Hang on! We are almost their buddy!" the woman soft but frantic voice told the Treecko, some of the green gecko's face was hidden by it's trainer long black hair.

"Someone help!" the woman named Tara screamed as she ran sweat went down her round shaped face, she was almost out of breath and er heart pumped away trying to keep up. Through her dark blue eyes she could see an entrance to the outside world.

"Hang on Treecko, we are almost there!" Tara told the small pokemon as he tried hiding self in Tara's breasts, Tara felt her blue shirt which was now covered in blood sticking to her and she could barely see.

"Almost there" she gasped, the corridor exploded with a huge blast, the shockwave reached her and with her last amount of breath Tara ran and knew she wasn't going to make it.

'I am sorry Treecko, I am not going to make it I saved everyone I could, aleast I know I didn't fail them" Tara whispered.

"Treecko! Treecko!" Treecko begged while tears formed in his yellow eyes but Tara wouldn't take no for an answer, she was dead for sure so using all her strength she threw the pokemon out of the corridor and into sunlight as the blast enveloped around her.  
She could feel the heat all around her, her skin bubbling from the heat, her heart slowly down to a stop as her last breath was taken.

"Carrie" Tara whispered praying her girlfriend could move on without her.

"And cut!" a male voice boomed over the studios, a man in his forties with graying hair and about 174cm tall came over to her.

"Good job Amber, we have almost finished the series and we will wrap it up tonight, unfortunately we won't need you anymore" Drake the director of the hit blockbuster TV series called "Pokemon Heroes" told her, the long black head gave him a grin.

"It's okay, all shows end up finishing someday, nothing lasts forever" Amber replied. Drake gave her a smile.

"Well, you have been doing this show since you were ten, and you are what? Twenty nine now?" Drake asked, the fair skinned actress looked at him a woman in her thirties gave her a towel to wipe the sweat while the Pokemon Treecko jumped on her shoulder, and who was sad that they were finishing the show.

"True, the longest series ever, Tara went out with a bang and evil finally goes away I am surprised the show even lasted that long" Amber confessed to him, when she was ten she was expecting to be on the series for maybe five seasons, but no more longer then that but somehow the series kept going.

"Treecko!" Treecko agreed with Amber, the small gecko Pokemon only came onto the series five years ago when her character lost her Pochama and gained Treecko as an ally. Drake sighed; he truly loved Amber like one of his own and was going to miss her.

"Well I have been thinking Amber, about your career and that most people start their Pokemon journeys back in their early teens but you never did" Drake told her, Amber wasn't sure where he was going with this, she stretched her arm as he listened to her, Amber wasn't really slim and a bit more bigger but she was still really attractive.

"Well I was a trainer in the series, a ten year old girl going on a journey and becoming an incredibly adult and almost a Pokemon Master" Amber laughed, Drake found her voice so soft and almost pure which was one of the many qualities that her fans loved about her.

"That's not what I mean Amber; I think maybe instead of acting you should start a journey to collect badges, from Littleroot to the Pokemon League." Drake suggested, Amber thought about it for a moment but wondered if it would be her to an advantage.

"Wouldn't that make it unfair to the much younger trainers?" Amber asked. She wasn't a complete expert but she knew enough from playing her character Tara who seemed to resemble her in so many ways.

"No Amber, just because you may know everything doesn't mean you are better at them, some trainers have trained way better then you and know more about the world and if you start with new Pokemon then you won't put others to a disadvantage" Drake told her.  
Amber looked into his brown eyes, Drake was almost like a second father to her and he seemed so right.

"Treecko! Treecko!" Treecko spoke up from Amber's shoulder, Amber saw him pointing a small stubby finger at himself.

"I don't think so Treecko, you have to go back to your owner and besides you know way too much about battling that would give younger trainers an unfair advantage" Amber said letting the poor Treecko down, the Treecko looked sad because he loved working with Amber so much.

"Besides, Adam did it before you married him and it only took him a year to collect all of his badges" Drake started but Amber put her hand up, Drake knew that topic was still heartbreaking to Amber, her husband had died four years ago when a orange dragon like Pokemon called Charizard had gone berserk.  
Adam had ordered his Enparto to stop Charizard but had been burned to death by the dragon Pokemon.  
The city Silver City became under attack by two dangerous Pokemon after Enparto started to go on a rage after Adam was killed. It was still a painful memory for Amber and before Adam was killed; they had been trying for a child.

"Sorry Amber but I just thought maybe you would think about it if I mentioned it" Drake told her, he didn't mean to bring up old wounds that took forever to heal, if it hadn't been for Amber's best friend Alyson she would have never recovered. Amber didn't answer for a moment as she controlled her tears and looked back at Drake.

'I know you meant well okay, and I guess a new change of scenario wouldn't hurt if it's only for a year" Amber told him, they had a silent moment, Drake knew very well the only thing that made her scared of the journey was encountering a Charizard or its pre evolutions and seeing how they were the Kanto starters it wouldn't be hard to see them. Amber watched Drake disappeared for a moment and he returned again with a photo and show it to Amber.

It was a picture of her on her wedding day with her husband Adam Busch, he looked so handsome in the photo with his black spiked hair and brown eyes, Drake was in the photo with them, Treecko was around on her wedding day and sat on the happy bride's shoulder. Drake and Adam were on her right and her best friend and bridesmaid Alyson was on the other side.

"If you see a Charizard or any of its evolutions all you need to do is look at this photo if you become terrified and all you will need is to look at this, you will always carry a part of Adam" Drake said smiling, Amber's eyes became teary as she remembered her wedding day the photo was taken five years ago today.

"It would have been our fifth..Anniversary" Amber cried letting the tears spill, Drake hugged her close to him and let her cried.

"Treecko" Treecko joined as he patted Amber's head with his small green hand, his own tears were produced. Treecko had known Adam well and had gotten on well with his water starter. Amber broke the hug and looked at Drake's old face even thought he was forty seven years old he looked more like thirty five.

"Okay, I am going on a Pokemon journey, for Adam" Amber smiled through her tears.

'For Adam" Drake joined

"Treecko!" Treecko agreed putting his arm up, the two adults laughed at Treecko's agreement. Drake looked around at the bustling actors and crew.

"May I have everyone attention please!" Drake's voice boomed over the room and almost immediately the crew and cast stopped to look at them, some of the Pokemon cast also stopped.

"Amber Benson, our favorite actress is going on a Pokemon journey to collect all eight badges to complete in the Pokemon League" he announced. "And to show her our support why don't we give Amber a clap out" Drake continued, the cast and crew started clapping. Amber walked to Drake and hugged him while the thunder of claps echoing around the room. Treecko, even thought he really didn't want to, jumped onto Drake's shoulder, tears already spilling as he waved to Amber who walked away. The cast and crew formed a line to the door and allowing a space so Amber could walk through.

"Bye" Amber waved to them all, tearfully but this time she was happy. She walked out the front door and into the world as sunlight splashed on her face.

"Hey" a female voice called out making Amber opened her eyes to see her best friend, Alyson Denisof standing their, she twirled a bit of her red hair around her finger. Amber smiled and ran the rest of the way across the carpark while her her boots crunching the gravel underneath. Amber looked into Alyson's green eyes who figured out she had good news.

"I am doing it Alyson, I am going to be a Pokemon trainer to collect badges and for Adam" Amber said excitedly to her pale friend.

"Oh my god that is so great!" Alyson squealed with happiness, she was really happy, Alyson had done her journey at the age of fifteen and always wondered when Amber would start hers, Alyson was an actress herself but managed to become a trainer in the mist of it.

"So what are you going to get?" Alyson asked excited, Amber stared at her in confusion having no idea what she meant.

"The Pokemon! What starter?" Alyson asked

"Oh! I don't know, I don't even know where to go to get it, most people get Pokemon from their parents or some other way" Amber told her, Silver City wasn't like Littleroot or the Johto/Kanto or the recently discovered region Shinou, it didn't have a professor to give them out Pokemon.

"Then go see Professor Birch in Littleroot!" Alyson suggested, Amber shook her head, she wasn't sure if she wanted a starter and besides she wanted to try and catch a Pokemon.

"Well, how about I give you my Pokemon and a pokeball so you can catch one?" Alyson suggested, Amber thought about it and thought it would be a good idea.

"Okay, let's go hunting!" Amber cheered, the two girls got into Alyson's red sports car and drove to Silver Woods, west from Petalburg Woods which both of the woods were connected; the only thing that separated them from being a whole was a river. Silver Woods had more Pokemon then Petalburg and occasional starter Pokemon like the green bulb Pokemon Bulbasaur or snapper turtle like Pokemon Naetle.

"Oh but first we have to go home, back some things in your bag including a lot of money from your acting days and new clothes" Alyson spoke up again and pointed to Amber's shirt, Amber laughed a bit as she realized she was still in her fake bloodied T-shirt which was not a good sight to trainers and pokemon to see a girl wearing blood on her shirt.

The woods greeted Amber and Alyson with all sorts of exotics smells from different plants which some of them were grass Pokemon. Sunlight shone through the leaves that swayed with the soft breeze. Pidgeys, Spearows and other bird life twittered somewhere on the branches above them.

"So which Pokemon do you want to catch?" Alyson asked her best friend as they trudged through the woods they stopped as a small brown flew to the ground and started to peck at the ground. The tips of its wings were a cream color, the cream color was underneath its body as well.

'It's a Pidgey" Alyson commented quietly as they watched the small bird.

"I want it!" Amber declared, she didn't know why but she seemed to be drawn to the Pidgey, she remembered Adam's father once owned a Pidgeot which was the evolved form of Pidgey. Alyson took a small red and white ball off her dark purple skirt, the pokeball was able to connect itself to her skirt.  
Amber held the pokeball and enlarged it by pressing the white button centered in the middle of the pokeball and Alyson gave her another one, that one didn't contain any Pokemon.

"Dosaidon Go!" Amber shouted throwing the pokeball, the ball landed on the ground and it opened in a white flash of light and a pokemon stood as tall as the two girls themselves. The Pokemon was gray with red armor over its arms and head and two horns stuck out of its forehead while its two large arms rest at its side and a tail that ended in a ball could been seen.

"Dosaidon? Isn't that a bit too strong for a poor Pidgey?" Amber questioned her friend, she had Dosaidon since he was a Rhyhorn, and her second Pokemon.

"Well I love him, and I wanted you to use him, it not like you will see him much after you leave" Alyson said, Amber just shrugged her shoulders and besides, size didn't matter anyway.

"Dosaidon, this is Amber's last time with us for a while so obey her to catch that Pidgey" the redhead commanded him.

"Dos!" the dinosaur like creature roared.

"Dosaidon use mental claw!" Amber commanded, she had seen one of these pokemon before used by a character in her TV series who used it to try and kill her character. The dinosaur's claw glow a white light as it smashed into the Pidgey who didn't see it coming.

'Pidgey!" she screamed as he threw the punch and the small bird pokemon fluttered her wings trying to stay in the air.

'Try another mental claw!" Amber commanded again Dosaidon roared before lunging another attack, rushed towards the Pidgey who did a somersault in mid air and flew higher and out of reach from Dosaidon. Amber clutched her fists, there was no way a heavy Pokemon like Dosaidon could reach the bird pokemon that now stared at them on one of the branches.

"It's weak Amber, that's why it hasn't flown away just yet" Alyson whispered to her but Amber knew what to do.

"Okay, return Dosaidon!" Amber shouted holding the pokeball out and Dosaidon disappeared in a flash of red light. Amber looked at her friend, no questioned what she was asking so Alyson gave her another pokeball.

"Natu, peck attack!" Amber shouted throwing another pokeball, in an instant flash of white light a small green round pokemon appeared, its tiny feet underneath them. The round pokemon looked up to the Pidgey and had a small deadly glint it his black eyes.

'Natu!" the small pokemon yelled as it fluttered it's small colored wings and flew at Pidgey and pecked it so fast that the bird pokemon wasn't prepared and fell to the ground.

'Well pokeball here we go!" Amber shouted throwing her pokeball to the Pidgey, she tried getting away but the pokeball hit her on the head and she disappeared in red light. The pokeball shake about three times before it stopped.

"Yes! I caught Pidgey!" Amber cheered as she ran over to the ball and picked it up, Pidgey her first Pokemon.

"I guess this is it, we part ways from here" Alyson said sadly, she had known Amber for ages and played Amber's character's girlfriend, Carrie. Amber turned to see her sad eyes swelling with tears and her own threatened to bubble up in her eyes as well.

"Don't cry Alyson or we will be all nigh, besides you have to go and finish off the reminder of the episode" Amber replied, it was a bit too late as the tears flowed down her cheeks at the same done Alyson's side.

"Dosaidon" Dosaidon agreed with a sad roar as Amber walked back to her best friend and hugged her like she was never going to see her again.

"Natu!" the green bird joined by jumping on and onto Alyson's shoulder and spreading its little wings and hugged Amber's black hair, becoming entangled in it.

"Dosaidon!" Dosaidon cried wanting to join them and stepped towards them with his arms outstretched.

"And that's when we stop, sorry Dosaidon but you are really strong and might cut off our air" Alyson told her pokemon all while wiping her tears away with her pale hand. Alyson pale face was red around the eyes from the crying But what she saw next made her laugh.

"What?" Amber asked confused, as she said it, she became aware of something wiggling in her hair.

"Natu!" Natu struggled trying to get free of Amber's hair, Amber looked down and saw Natu was indeed trapped in Amber's hair and tried getting out.

"Okay Natu! Amber's hair is very nice so we don't want to ruin it now do we, so be careful" Alyson told her Natu as she walked to her and tried setting her free.

"Well this will be the last time we will actually be in touch won't it?" Amber asked, in touch she meant the two hugging and doing what friends do. Alyson didn't reply as she grabbed strands of Amber's hair and pulled them away and Natu kept rolling when she did that.

"Natu" Natu said in her pokemon speech, neither of the trainers knew what she said, Natu tried flying out of Amber's hair but no success but only hurting Amber.

'Ouch, Natu just calm down okay, Alyson how about you trying returning Natu? I highly doubt that my hair is going to return with her" Amber suggested.

"Good idea" Alyson agreed as she grabbed Natu's ball again and pointed it at Natu.

"Natu return!" Alyson commanded, the small green bird returned back to where it came, the part where Natu had gotten stuck in Amber's hair fell down freely undamaged.

"You too Dosaidon" Alyson told her rock pokemon, Dosaidon also disappeared into a flash of red light. Alyson turned back to her best friend she had her black and red backpack on her containing some clothes, pokeballs, money and some books.  
Amber stood there for a moment not wanting to move, Alyson gave her a sympathetic look, going out there with nobody to help her, and nobody to calm her every time she sees a Charizard and its evolutions.

"This is it sweetie, goodbye until you beat the Pokemon league" Alyson said softly to her, Amber couldn't hold the tears anymore and let them fall and Alyson rushed over to her and hugged her, the two stood there hugging each other for a good full five minutes.

It took Amber longer then she expected to leave Alyson and her life behind after some hugging and more crying Amber was finally on her way, walking on a dirt path towards Littleroot Town. Alyson had suggested her to take off for the Petalburg woods but she wanted to do it fairly and walked the long way. Amber saw some clouds over the east side of her; they seemed dark but moving away from her so it didn't bother her much.

"This is so boring by myself, Wait I know!" Amber exclaimed talking to herself. She grabbed a pokeball from the side of her skirt and enlarged it.

"Pidgey come out!" Amber shouted throwing the pokeball in the air, in an instant flash of white Pidgey appeared looking confused, like instinct Amber knew it was a female.

"Pidgey?" Pidgey asked looking around, she turned and saw Amber looking at her.

"Hey Pidgey, I am your new master…No your new companion" Amber said softly as she could to her, she reached out her hand and placed it by Pidgey's feet. Amber hated the word master used to pokemon because it made her sound like Pokemon were her slaves, she remembered Tara was like that too and just another example of how much she seemed to be like her character.  
Pidgey looked up at Amber and then down at her hand, like Pidgey was trying to make an decision, would she go with her or not? Pidgey put one soft small pink foot on Amber's hand and looked back at her.

"Pidgey" Pidgey cooed as she looked up, Pidgey felt safe with this trainer, like she was an angel of some sort. Pidgey decided to put her other foot up on Amber's hand and went for the best of it, Amber lifted her hand up and took Pidgey to eye level while standing up.

"See you can trust me, I am Amber Benson and I am your new trainer, so would you like to come with me and battle all sorts of challenges?" Amber asked, Pidgey did like challenges, especially the one that Amber gave back to her in the woods, Pidgey happily jumped on her shoulder chirping.

"Now lets head for" Amber stopped in mid sentence as she heard rustling in the bushes behind her, slowly she turned around wondering what she was facing today, would it be a Charmander? The orange lizard pokemon with a flame at the end of its tail, the pre evolution of her fear, Charizard?  
Or was it her secret admirer that has been stalking her for aleast three months now.

"Who is it?" Amber called out to the green bushes and the instant her soft voice sounded the rustling stopping, Amber clutched her fists and tried to stay calm she wouldn't be any good to anyone if she started to scream and running all the way to Lilycove Town if it was just the small green Caterpie that frequented these places with other small Pokemon like itself such as Weedle or Wurmple.

"Pidgey?" Pidgey asked her owner noticing the sudden change in her voice and body language, she could tell she was a bit frightened, Pidgey huddled closely in her black hair, trying to shield herself from whatever Amber was afraid of.  
Amber looked down to her fists shaking, she struggled to stop it. Forcing herself to move towards the bushes she stepped a few steps towards the bushes. Amber's eyes widened as a human silhouette ran out of the bushes and into the opposite direction, so her fears were confirmed it was her secret admirer who seemed to have caught the news about her departure. She knew he was getting obsessive, almost dangerous and in a recent admirer letter he talked about their "special" night.

"Okay, I am not sticking around here any longer, I am running the rest of the way" Amber confirmed as she turned and ran while Pidgey had to steady herself from falling and dug her claws in her red shirt. She heard footsteps behind her and she knew her admirer was running to catch up, she just hoped she was a lot slimmer then this person and could run a lot faster and she wasn't sure if Pidgey could hold him off and whatever Pokemon he used.

"Come on legs, don't fail me now" Amber silently begged to herself, her breath was already starting to become heavy and she could feel her muscles tiring from the running, sweat trickled down her face.

"Pidgey?" Pidgey asked worriedly as they kept on going, she was still confused on why Amber didn't stop to fight the creature.

But Amber had her reasons because she was certain this guy had a Charmeleon, the other pre-evolution of Charizard and a large and darker red version of Charmander. He even mentioned it in his secret admirer on how Charmeleon will kept the candles lit, if this jerk knew what her fear was she wondered if he would have mentioned that.

"Pidg, Pidgey" Pidgey asked becoming more scared, she put a brown feathered wing and gently tapped it against Amber's head who didn't seem to take notice. Amber almost tripped but managed to keep herself steady but at the extent of the footsteps getting closer.

"Damn, the town not far!" Amber declared, her hair flowed back behind her as the wind picked up a bit. Pidgey turned around but saw no one but yet she could hear footsteps somewhere not far from them, on either sides were trees and bushes, enough for anyone to hide in. Amber saw a small black and gray dog called Poochyena and it was chasing it's small fluffy tail but saw Amber running right towards him.

'Pidgey! Pidgey!" Pidgey warned the small dog to get out of the way, he seemed to get it and jumped back into the woods. Amber could see the town now and used the last of her strength to run, run for her life.

"Almost, there" Amber panted, trying to get the words out but her mouth and throat seemed dry and the front of her red shirt was already covered in sweat. Pushing herself to the max she used all her energy to run in town and to realize the town was very small, with about four buildings, a lab and a small clear pond.

"We can't make it to Oldale Town right now Pidgey, we have to rest" Amber told her small buddy and she looked over to the Pokemon Lab and ran inside and away from her stalker.


End file.
